Let Go
by Thisaccontisnowclosed
Summary: It takes some time to reclaim two years. But when Sonic returns, he discovers that a familiar pink hedgehog may not be the girl he thought she was... and that his chance may have passed him up.
1. Returning home

This is my first fanfic ever! this story is based the end of Sonic aventure 2, or for those of you who don't know Sonic adventure 2 this is when shadow falls to earth supposedly dead.

I do not own the characters in this or any of the setting.

* * *

The planet below looked so blue and mysterious from the windows of the ark, where a deadly silence loomed over all, it was a mourning silence. Inside its murky depths a mysterious hybrid looked upon the earth from the biggest window of the space colony with his eyes a sea green colour which surrounded by a sea of fur and quills in a shade of blue. A dark crumpled mass that looked like sonic slowly moving towards the nearby planet on the other side of the window were all Sonic's eyes were set upon. There was nothing he could do. The ARK's master would never return. "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." He breathed. He paused and realised something, The deceased hedgehog that was falling was no natural hedgehog like himself; A Robotnik created this faker. He raised his head up and looked down upon the crumpled body and grew a cruel smile clarifying his victory…

_No matter how hard Eggman can try I will always be the real hedgehog._

His face fell and he turned to face another hedgehog that loomed behind him. This other hedgehog stared at him in complete awe for a couple of minutes and then spoke in a low, quiet voice.

"Is he… dead?" she asked

Instead of answering her question he handed her a gold bracelet, Shadow's bracelet. Her face fell to a distressing cry when she realised what had happened.

"Amy…" he started. But she didn't listen; she just looked at Shadow's bracelet.

Tails the fox and Knuckles the echidna entered the room, they had been running for for what felt like ages down the creepy passages of the ARK.

"Eggman and Rouge have just left," Tails said, "We must get back to earth."

After a slight pause, Sonic faced his friends and stepped in front of still deeply shocked Amy Rose

"You're right," replied Sonic and took Amy Rose by the hand to the spaceship that waited for them upstairs.

On board the spacecraft all was quiet. Tails silently controlled to space ship back to their home planet while Knuckles just stared out the window in deep thought. Amy wasn't acting her usual self and being all over Sonic, instead she was crouching down with tears in her eyes, gazing at the mystic bracelet and thinking about it's doomed master.

_He fought for me, he died for me. He was nothing like Sonic. Sonic just smirks at me but Shadow didn't, he kept looking weirdly at me. I don't know why._

Sonic himself wasn't smiling. He knew that there might not be a warm welcome for him when he got back to earth.

Suddenly there was a big BANG and the floor shook throwing everyone to the ground and causing Tails to lose control of the ship. The spaceship halted in its tracks, everyone stayed still. There were bangs and shouts as several G.U.N officers burst into the room brandishing guns. Sonic held Amy in his arms while tails and knuckles looked away in despair. The officers crowded around them, pointing their guns at their heads and one of them pulled the trigger…

"NO!"


	2. Physco

Here's chapter 2. Thanks for the good comments about chapter 1

* * *

"NO!"

There was a crunch as a body fell on its hands and face. The G.U.N officers were still pointing their guns at their captive's heads except for the one standing over Knuckles.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO KNUCKLES!" Sonic cried at the officer who standing over the body with his foot on Knuckles' neck. The officer had an evil gleam in his eye and a cruel smile on his face.

Sonic's fury was overwhelming him, his sea green pupils grew darker, his fur and quills turned into a navy blue.

Amy had never seen Sonic so angry before, out of fear she slowly moved away from him with her hand over eyes and Tails followed her lead, he knew it didn't pay to mess with Sonic in this state. The soldiers took their guns away from the two cowering away from their friend and directed their aim at Sonic, who was growing darker by the second.

"You murdered my friend." Sonic's voice was so distorted and chillingly quiet shivers ran down every ones spine.

"YOU MURDERED MY FRIEND!" He roared and pounced at the officer. The officer's comrades took a shot at Sonic but the bullets couldn't keep up with his amazing speed, even if they could Sonic wouldn' t of cared unless he didn't get what he wanted. Revenge.

He threw a huge fireball at the officer with full force that hit him so hard he was blown back against the wall and killed instantly. During the scuffle his friends managed to slip away with out being noticed, dragging Knuckles' body behind them to an escape pod.

* * *

"We need to get outta here, NOW!" Amy yelled at Tails. Quick as a flash ,Tails unlocked the escape pod and threw the body of Knuckles inside. Amy barged past Tails and hurled herself inside. Tails then jumped inside and pressed a couple of buttons. The escape pod closed and hurled itself towards the planet below.

* * *

The fight between Dark Sonic and the G.U.N soldiers had toiled for over five minutes, it already taken the lives of two other G.U.N soldiers. Sonic had started to calm down a bit and turn back to his old self when he heard a scream coming from the escape pod.

He saw from the window that his friends were being hurled back towards the planet at a scary speed.

"TAILS!" he screamed before kicking at a G.U.N soldier. He grew angry again and hurled himself at the surviving G.U.N officers.

* * *

"SONIC!" Tails screamed.

* * *

It was too late. An officers bullet had stunned him into unconsciousness

The mighty hedgehog was now a prisoner of G.U.N


	3. Living hell

This small chapter is set two years into the future. Sonic has been sentenced to life imprisonment even though he was supposed to have been executed. the words in italics are Sonic's thoughts.

* * *

_How could i have been such a fool. I was once Sonic the hedgehog, the saviour of planets from the evil schemes of Doctor Robotnik. He should be here instead of me, though i did kill three G.U.N officers. That's the problem with me, i always go too far. I suppose now I'll be spending the rest of my life in this dump while people call for my death on the streets, I'm not allowed to return to the kingdom I will one day inherit. But now i think it will be handed to my brother instead of me. What a waste of life._

Sonic moved towards the door. His ears picked towards the sound of a radio broadcast.

* * *

"We interrupt this program to give you breaking news. The former girlfriend of the famous thief and murderer Sonic the Hedgehog has been murdered by a vigilante group. The group was formed after anger at the high court's decision not to execute Mr Sonic after it was confirmed that he is a prince from another galaxy. After some speculation there have been claims that the police were involved in this brutal attack, the police have denied any involvement."

* * *

_Why do the humans have to hunt down my friends? they've nothing wrong. I'm the criminal so get me instead. But you can't, i'm a prince remember?_

The greasy-haired guard outside was cheering. He was happy that Sonic would be tortured by the news.

"Oi, Sonic!" said the guard. Sonic just growled and turned his back to him. "I hear you're missis got killed today"

_Don't cry,Don't cry, Don't cry._

"Yeah, she deserved to die!" jeered the guard

_She didn't deserve to die. You do._

The guard gave an evil laugh. His brother's murder had been avenged.


	4. Lurking shadows

Sorry about the short delay. In this part the bold parts are what a radio announcer is saying while the itallics are what is going on in Amy's mind at the time.

enjoy!

* * *

"**We interrupt this program to give you breaking news. The former girlfriend of the famous thief and murderer Sonic the Hedgehog has been murdered by a vigilante group. The group was formed after enragement at the high court's decision not to execute Mr Sonic after it was confirmed that he is a prince from another galaxy. After some speculation there have been claims that the police were involved in this brutal attack, the police have denied any involvement in the murder**."

There was a cry of pain and the radio was switched off.

*Flashback

"_Sonic? SONIC!" Amy cried as she skimmed through the dark trees to a small opening, this was a meeting place where the gang sometimes hung out. "SONIC, where are you?" Amy stopped to take a breath then heard some voices. She had found Sonic, but he was not alone._

"_Sally?" asked Sonic _

"_Yes, Sonic?" He was holding hands with some posh-looking squirrel_

"_Look, I think we should keep this a secret, I have a really good friend of mine, Amy who's always chasing me and I don't want to hurt her." Sonic sighed_

"_It's OK, I know someone who does the same to me." Sally replied_

_They where looking into each other's eyes, both leaning forward. Amy couldn't take this anymore she had to intervene. Forcing back tears she jumped from behind the tree she was hiding behind. _

"_Sonic! Everyone's looking for you!"_

_Sonic quickly let go of sally and jumped up, looking red_

"_Umm... hi Amy. This is my… friend Sally, Sally acorn." _

"_Nice to meet ya," the squirrel stood up and shook Amy's hand "anyways, I need to go, see ya bye!" she walked off leaving the two hedgehogs alone together._

"_Bye!" sonic smiled longingly, hoping that Amy wouldn't notice, but she did_

"_She's just a friend," Sonic said but Amy didn't listen, "She's just a friend."_

*End of flashback

Amy felt sick; Sonic always denied that they were dating. She had promised she'd wait for him to come out of jail but was he going to wait for her?

She lay back on was once her pink bed, which was now a grey mess. She gazed up at the dirty ceiling, with hadn't been cleaned in a long time. She was technically a prisoner of her own apartment, ahving fithly lookis and abuse screamed ather everytime she went out. Being a member of the sonic gang was a dangerous thing to be, especially when the vigilante group was out to get them. For 2 years Amy had been surviving on bread and water cleverly smuggled in by tails using a teleporter, but for some reason Tails wasn't sending supplies to her lately. To cope with the rent she was forced into selling most of her stuff , including most of dresses. She was left with the dirtiest dresses and a few candles.

She felt she was going to have a breakdown. Sonic had 'cheated' on her. Then there was a knock on the door. It was her landlord.

She had 3 days to get out

Shutting the door at the face of the landlord she turned on the radio in an attempt to cheer herself up. Some weird song was coming out of the radio; She had heard song last when she was with Sonic, when they were fighting Shadow.

_Sonic liked this song but I hated it I used to whinge when he turned it on; I was so immature back then, I've grown up since but I can't give up on Sonic. I've never met someone would could compare to him…or have I?_

" **And that was, ladies and gentlemen the voted number 1 song of this year**."

_Sonic would of liked that_

"**Now light up your torches, it's vigilante night! Yes there are reports that the vigilante group are out to strike again; this vigilante group are hunting down the friends and relatives of thief and murderer, Sonic the hedgehog. They have claimed their first two victims, Charmy and Sally Acorn. But who's next? There have ****been ****predictions ****that ****it's …" **

Amy felt herself slip into unconsciousness, just as the announcer was saying who was next to join the ranks of the dead.

*Dream

_Amy picked herself up, thinking that she had woken up from her unconsciousness. she looked around her to see wether a mob was coming, but there was no mob. Just a long passage._

"_Wait this isn't home this is a spaceship! But how did I get here? Oh no, I'm still dreaming!"_

_The spaceship had long corridors, filled with dust as if it hadn't been used in 50 years. Then Amy realised_

"_I'm on the ARK! I'm reliving my past!"_

_Amy hurried to the main window room hoping to find Sonic and her past self, or maybe even run into Knuckles and Tails as they approach the main room. This was the same corridor they were running down, but where were they?_

_Amy decided not to wait for past Knuckles and Tails and head down to meet her past self._

_As the doors opened to reveal the room and there was a hedgehog right beside the window looking down upon the planet below._

"_SONIC?"_

_Amy started to run down the room to meet Sonic but she immediately skidded in her tracks._

"_Wait you're not Sonic!"_

_This hedgehog didn't look like Sonic; he was shiftier looking and had darker fur._

_"you're not reliving you're past"_

_ Amy thought at first this was dark Sonic, here to turn the dream into a nightmare. Amy turned to run and maybe try to wake herself up but then the voice came again._

"_I'm not that faker."_

_Amy stopped running and turned to face the hedgehog with fear and anger._

"_You!" _


	5. The ghost of choas control

This is continuing Amy's dream.

* * *

"_You, YOU DESTROYED EVERYTHING!"_

_Amy whipped out her Piko-piko hammer from under her dress and charged at the ebony hedgehog that was opposite her with his back to her._

_She charged at him, screaming curses as she went, but the ebony hedgehog did nothing but fade as neared him._

"_Where did you go? GET BACK HERE!"_

"_Trying to hurt a ghost won't get you anywhere."_

_The hedgehog was behind her, his once bright ruby eyes where a faded crimson and his fur and quills where now a dark grey._

"_Shadow I…" Amy fell to her knees praying he would not use the power of chaos upon her, but Shadow just walked through her and started looking out the window again._

_Amy felt like she had swallowed about a ton of ice cream as shadow walked through her, she faced him and said,_

"_Because of you four people are dead, because all my friends are on the run, BECAUSE OF YOU THE ONE I LOVE IS IN JAIL FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!! _

"_I cannot control the work of my creator and master," Shadow replied as Amy had a breakdown on the floor, "I was created to carry out his wishes, which was to destroy the earth."_

_Shadow walked over to the pink hedgehog that was curled into a ball._

"_Shadow…"_

_The ARK violently lurched forward sending Amy violently forward and the room burst into flames. Shadow had disappeared from sight, leaving Amy enclosed in a ring of flames. Then in the midst of the flames an effigy of shadow appeared._

"_Danger!"_

_*End of Dream_

* * *

Amy woke up with a start, it was nearly midnight.

There was a bang on the door.

"Coming!" Amy cried as she rushed to the door

"Hey Amy!" it was Vector "Long time no see, I was just around the neighbourhood and popped by to say hi."

"Umm… hi, Vector. What are you doing here at 12 o clock at night?" Amy asked

"Not much really," replied Vector, "Just hanging out with some friends of mine."

"Friends? What friends?" Then a mob charged at Amy,

_Vector is the traitor._

Amy slammed the door and locked it, as the mob were battering at the door and smashing her windows in an attempt at arresting her.

"Knock knock, Amy I know you're there!" cried Vector from behind the door. Amy shut herself in the bedroom and pulled out her hammer, but her hammer wasn't there.

"Damn it! I must of left it on the ARK!" she cried

_But that was only a dream, or was just more than one?_

The mob had smashed through the doors and the windows and were searching the house, and then suddenly a small mob burst into the bedroom and charged at Amy.

_If only sonic was here_

Amy fought hard with her fists but there were too many barging in for her to stop. The entire mob was surrounding her.

"I was always jealous of you and Sonic." Laughed Vector, "Now I'm going to be the new hero of Westopolis once I've killed you and the rest!"

The mob stepped towards Amy.

_This is it, I'm going to die_

Then there was a flash of green and a ghostly hedgehog took amy by the shoulders and yelled,

"CHOAS CONTROL!"


	6. Return of Knuckles

Amy opened her eyes, she was on the ARK again, and her hammer was in her hand. She sat up to see she was in the main window room again, but there was no one in the room.

_Was the green light an illusion? Was she…dead?_

_Then the sliding door opened to reveal the ebony hedgehog that saved her_

"_I see you're awake" he said_

_She looked up at him agog for a few seconds then asked_

"_Why did you save me?"_

"_Because that was my promise to you." Shadow quietly replied_

"_Promise? What promise?" Amy shook her head, "I don't remember any promise. Amy could slightly remember talking to shadow back when he was actually alive and then he ran off and fought some weird monster, but that was over two years ago._

"_You don't remember do you?" he said to her,_

"_No, I don't remember much." She pulled herself up to face shadow and then went to the doors leaving Shadow behind; she made her way to another small room where she found four chaos emeralds, which were still powerful. "I thought those chaos emeralds would be useless by now, Knuckles never rebuilt the master emerald, he's been dead for years." "No he hasn't" Shadow appeared behind her and took one of them put a hand on Amy's shoulder, she felt cold as his hand went through her. She shuddered and then Shadow quietly said, "It's time to take you back, Chaos control."_

Amy found herself on the floor again but this wasn't the ARK or her flat, this was some meadow surrounded by trees, she knew she had been here before but when? This wasn't the usual meeting place, which was destroyed years stopped thinking, stood up and ran through the trees.

_Is this heaven? If it is will I be able to see shadow again, or possibly meet this Maria person? Whoa!_

She nearly fell off the edge of the island; she looked down and noticed that there was nothing but sky below

_This must be Angel Island so that means…_

Amy ran away from the edge back to the meadow where she had first found herself, she stopped for a moment. There was a green flash and her Piko-piko hammer appeared on the floor. She picked it up, it felt unusually cold, as if a ghost had just touched it.

_That must have been Shadow; he's such a gentleman to do he can go right through me so how can he Pick up my hammer? let alone a choas emerald. _

She put her hammer back and continued her journey through the woods to find another clearing; in the middle of this one was a shrine, identical to the one on the ARK. In the middle of the shrine was a large diamond shaped emerald. The emerald was being guarded by a large hybrid similar to Amy but it was red and had long red dreadlocks climbing down its back, it was angrily muttering something as it paced around the emerald; not noticing the rose hedgehog standing in front of the shrine. "Knuckles?" she asked. The echidna spun round to meet her, he looked pretty mad. "Oh, it's you, Nice of you to drop in!" He sarcastically looked down upon Amy and spun round again and continued pacing around the emerald.

"We thought you died!" Amy said, "No I didn't" snapped Knuckles, "Yes you did you got shot! Amy snapped back. "Oh, I don't remember that one."As Knuckles was returning to guard the master emerald, some black thing fell from the sky and landed flat on its face in front of Amy, it had a computer screen bundled underneath it's arm. It looked like a chao but it was too big to actually be one. It picked itself up and lifted the screen to Knuckles face, coughed and cried "Message from Eggman!" "What now Amy!" Knuckles groaned, thinking it was Amy. The screen went fuzzy then Eggman's face appeared on the screen, by the looking at the image Eggman had aged a bit and his frown marks had grown deeper.

"Hello Knuckles, long time no see"

Knuckles spun around "Yes two years." he replied

"I see you survived that crash landing the escape pod sent you on." Eggman continued

"What crash?" Knuckles asked

"Two years ago you escaped from dark Sonic with your friends, speaking of which were are they anyway?"

"I'm here." Amy cried and ran up to join Knuckles.

"I see you too have survived, but where's Tails?" Eggman asked. Knuckles and Amy looked at each other. "Erm...Tails disappeared a few days ago."said Amy. She than told Eggman all she knew about the mob and the brutal killings of Charmy Bee and Sally Acorn and Vector's betrayal.

"Vector would never do such a thing like that to the chaotix." Eggman looked astounded "I suppose he kept thoughts about us locked up until now." Knuckles too looked shocked, he shook his head and butted in "We need to stop him before he murders more! Is there anything you can do? you're the one who apparently has the IQ of 300!" On the screen Eggman had turned his back to his old enemies and was now pressing buttons, the two hybrids could tell he was hacking into government resources "I'm afraid that cannot be done easily, according these government files Vector has taken over a lot of government positions, he's practically unstoppable." Eggman kept pressing buttons. "Looks like he's the one who betrayed Sonic, Apparently he's taking credit for all Sonic and Shadow did on the ARK two years ago." Eggman stopped typing.

* * *

A large crocodile was standing in front of an ebony desk, he didn't look amused while his secretary was reading out a note

"DRAT! She's escaped!" Vector cried as he slammed his fists on the desk "I thought I was going to have that rat killed!"

"I'm sorry sir," said the human in front of him, "But Miss. Rose has virtually disappeared, every since she escaped from the police they have found no trace of her."

"But the police know all about the chaos emeralds! they have the technology to track her down!"

"I'm sorry," she through the note on the desk, "No trace."

*Flashback

_The 14-year-old hedgehog was crouched on the floor with her hands to her face _

_**This is it, I'm going to die**_

_Vector turned to the mob to give the orders of execution but then the mob behind him gasped._

_ "CHAOS CONTROL!" the mob jumped out of their skins._

_"WHAT THE?!" a flash of green light was were the pink hedgehog had been cowering_

_"She must have a chaos emerald, STOP HER!" The mob ran towards the green light which disappeared as their fingertips were just about to feel its power._

_"Damn it!" he turned to the mob and cried "Track her down at all costs... and just in case she's finding here burn the whole place down."_

_One man with greasy hair replied "Burn it all down? sir this is an attached building! the whole place will be alight!"_

_"Don't ask stupid questions and do as i say!" Vector snapped. The Man hurried to carry out Vector's orders._

*End of Flashback

"I was so close to getting rid of her..." Vector had his head on his desk with his arms curled around him

"Sir! I havecaptured the rodent!" a GUN man entered the room dragging an orange bundle covered in cuts behind him, Vector straigtened himself and gave a cruel smile to the officer.

"Well done, have him executed... but first, let him say his goodbyes to Sonic."

The officer nodded and dragged the bundle outside while Vector was giving an evil laugh

* * *

A few minutes later and Eggman was hitting the keyboard keys of the computer opposite rabidly in search for more information and then he stopped.

"Does it say any more?" asked Knuckles impatiently

Eggman turned to look at Amy pitifully and said "As much I hate that fox i hate to say this, Amy they've arrested Tails... and are going to have him (gulp) executed."

"No, not Tails!" cried Amy and she fell to the ground weeping while Knuckles grew more furious

"Tails? but Tails didn't do anything!"

Eggman turned to his computer and started typing again "According to this Vector is accusing Tails of being an accomplice, and there's a warrant for the both of you too,but the humans don't know anything about Angel Island so you should be safe here."

"But Vector knows." Amy muttered

* * *

Vector was in the middle of his thoughts, he too deep in them to realise that his secretary had brought him his coffee

"THAT'S IT!" Vector Shouted and spilt his coffee on the floor, his secretary groaned and knelt on the floor to wipe the mess up , "I know where the pink and red brats are!"


	7. Revelations

"Here's you're little buddy!" said the guard mockingly and threw in an orange bundle beside Sonic. The bundle was covered in bruises and lightly coughing.

"Tails?" asked Sonic, "What have they done to you?" Tails was still coughing; he looked up at his old friend. The Hedgehog was showing years of wear and tear, His eyes weren't as bright as they use to be and the mass of cobalt that surrounded him had streak of grey while his gloves and shoes were a mass of patches.

"What have you done to my friends and family!" Sonic shook the bars of his cell in complete frustration. "_What have you done to my friends and family_!" mimicked the guard; he wasn't going to be any help to Sonic. "You're friends are going to taken care of," The guard smirked, "If I had your family in the palm of my hand I crush them to a pulp, like you did to my brother." "Your brother?" Sonic always wondered whether he had seen the guard before, somewhere.

"You killed my brother! You threw him violently against a brick wall, you sent him to fiery grave you cold-blooded freak!" The guard smashed a gin bottle against the bars sending dirty pink chards cascading through the bars assailing the prisoners behind them. As Sonic picked the bits of glass off him he noticed a large piece of pink glass in front of him, he reminded him of a hedgehog he had met before and betrayed her feelings many times.

_**No Sonic, Amy is not right for you; to love somebody is a weakness. Control yourself.**_

He remembered her, he remembered leaving her behind on the ARK but then he remembered protecting her when G.U.N came to arrest him.

Half of Sonic:_ **It was your job she was a damsel in distress**_

the other half_: But she was more than that_

Sonic's mind flared memories of all the times he'd saved because she was the damsel in distress but then he realised that if she was only the damsel in distress he wouldn't of let her into the group or cared about her.

Half of Sonic:_ **You're a weakling Sonic, you really are**_

The other half:_ I don't care I need to say something to her_

_I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! OH AMY I'M SORRY!_

"I hear that your other girlfriend has been probably been killed too,ooh that's right. I set her apartment on fire, you cheating little rodent i hope it hurts!" The guard chuckled and threw a black glass bottle with red stripes at the kitsune beside Sonic, spraying him in the face.

**_But it's too late, the mob have gotten her_**

Then the ground started to rumble.


	8. Corridor of death

The building was shaking like mad; Sonic and Tails were clinging onto the bars for support. The Chards for the second bottle to be thrown at them were frozen in the air, as if time had stopped in that very place. As if by magic the chards flew backwards and out of the window

The wind was howling outside the prison and the chards of blood stained pink chards from the previous attack on tails were sliding on the floor

"Sonic are you all right?" cried Tails, suddenly there were shouts and banging outside suddenly the whole building was tipped sideways. Sonic and Tails clung to the bars of their prison for dear life, the greasy-haired guard had fallen through a gap in the bars and was clutching on to one of them, his greasy hands were slipping away. "Please I beg of you, I was only doing my job." He begged Sonic to help him, half of Sonic wanted him to shake his head and let the guard fall to an almost certain death.

**_Do it Sonic, he doesn't deserve to live_**

Suddenly the guard lost his grip of the bars Sonic grabbed the guard's wrist and saved his life.

"I will no longer be the demon I once was" he declared

The prison was tipped back to its normal position and the chards of glass were messy strewed all over the floor. The guard had an immediate epiphany and took his keys out and unlocked the cell door, he ushered the kitsune and the hedgehog out and said to them, "I cannot forgive you for what you did Sonic, but there are innocent people out that need your help and I can't let them down, especially what Vector…"

"Wait, Vector has something to do with this?" Tails asked

The guard looked ashamed of himself and immediately changed the subject. "I too am a murderer, but I lied about killing Amy rose; she escaped before I had the chance."

Tails took off without looking back while Sonic stayed. The guard was in tears' his hands to his face.

"Sonic, I am a traitor as much to you as everyone else, kill me."

Sonic was shocked at his words

"Kill me."

Sonic hated this man more than any one else, even Eggman. His instincts sharpened their claws for the kill but his mind really wanted him to run, to Angel Island, to anywhere to find Amy.

"I'm sorry" he said and ran before his mind could question his moves. He caught up with Tails who was standing in front of a prison corridor that was more of a graveyard, where many corpses lay with their faces twisted in pain their eyes were open glinting like marbles but some of the corpses were burnt.

At the end of the corridor was a figure, shaped like hedgehog with his bloody demented eyes peering down upon its prey, it then looked up at the two in front of him and it's face broke out into a demented malicious smirk.


	9. Oracles of the dead

* * *

The sun had gone from Angel island but the sky didn't seem the same as usually was at this time,as if the sky was foretelling something terrible. Knuckles was suspicious of what the sky was saying, the sky was blacker than usual and the stars.

"I have never the stars so red or the sky so black," he looked around "The master emerald!"

The master emerald was glowing white from the usual glowing green than it flickered a sea green; a sea green that was familiar to Knuckles, it was the colour of Sonics eyes.

Behind on the steps Amy was curled up in a ball shaking vigorously and whimpering. Knuckles was startled by Amy, he thought at first she had a fever.

"Amy, Amy." he shook her gently to wake her up. He stood back from her, she was still shaking then her eyes opened to reveal her pupils. They were a bloody red and bigger than ever before. Knuckles backed away in shock and her eyes grew back to their normal state and shut her eyes again then started to shake and whimper again.

Knuckles decided that she was possessed and left her alone but the truth was she was dreaming, dreaming a terrifying nightmare.

* * *

*Dream

_There was cry of "I hear that your other girlfriend has been probably been killed too, ooh that's right. I set her apartment on fire, you cheating little rodent I hope it hurts!"_

_She sped into a room to see her hero, Sonic. he had aged and his clothes were just patches. Tails was beside him, covered in nasty bruises and scratches with chards buried into his fur. The greasy-haired guard was smashing a black and red bottle against the bars of her friends' cell. _

_"Stop!" she cried and stood in front of the chards and halfway through Tails, the chards stopped in front of her and at a wave of her arms they flew out the window. As soon as they were outside The chards dropped out of the sky and fell to the bottom of the ocean. The chards swarmed over an underwater sand dune and blew away a quite large sand pile layer to reveal a skeleton to the warped sunlight. The chards threw themselves at the skeleton and exploded. The prison started to shake from the aftermath of the explosion causing everything to shake except for Amy who flew thought the floorboards and into the depths. _

_Amy could breathe easily underneath the surface of the water as if an invisible oxygen bubble was surrounding her. In front of her the skeleton was floating vertically and the chards of glass were spinning around the bones speeding up until they turned into a ball of light that shot up into the prison floor and exploded again tipping the prison screams fell deaf to Amy as a ring of fire surrounded her and everything faded to dust._

_The room in which Amy was now in was dark with no doors or windows, just thick concrete. A wall of fire in front of the south wall provided the only light. The fire started to hiss and hands crawled out of it, they were withered silvery hands that started to sprout bodies from them, the bodies where ghastly to behold with some of them nearly skeletons. their marble eyes wide open and their faces twisted, low voices cried the terrified rose hedgehog's name. leading these creatures a corpse-like boy shaped like a bee and a chipmunk-like girl._

_"Amy," their hands reached out to her. Then creatures that resembled everybody she knew execept for Sonic and Shadow joined them from behind.__ their faces looked up at Amy, they looked as if they were forced inside out,_

_"Amy, listen to us" the knuckles demon cried_

_"your eyes are full of fear,_

_you tremble as we come near." cried a Tails demon_

_Amy screamed and backed as far away as she could._

_"You are the one to clean this mess_

_but it may cost one life less." said the Knuckles demon_

_"Chose your path wisely" the Cream demon added_

_"The demon has a heart of mystery,_

_choose him and our killer is history." said Charmy's corpse_

_"the demon?... what demon?" Amy asked_

_"Choose the Hero and something will be wrong_

_But affects of the mission will last life long." another one said_

_" wait, The mission? the demon? this isn't making any sense."_

_"__"The demon will have all under his finger_

_If you dare stall, if you dare linger._

_The price if you do will be dear_

_And the future will never be clear." said a bat shaped demon_

_then everything started to fade_

_"WAIT, TELL ME MORE AT LEAST MAKE SOME SENSE OF WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!" Amy cried out in frustration._

_"The death of all or one rests in your hands,_

_but will lead to the restoration of many lands." the creatures on the floor said simultaneously._

_"DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

_*End of dream_

* * *

Knuckles placed his hands over the master emerald and chanted something small, suddenly the night turned to its normal state and the master emerald repeated.

Amy was gasping, she had been sweating and was still pondering on what the dream was about, she stood up giving knuckles a fright. He picked up a stick and waved it in Amys face

"Get out of my friend demon!" He hissed at her

"I know it's you Shadow!Get out of Amy!" He raised the stick as if to beat her

Amy put her hands in front of her "Knuckles, i'm not possesed! I'm not a demon!"

Suddenly a green light flashed before their eyes and a figure stood before them.

* * *

Please don't make bad comments about what the characters in Amys dream are saying, it took me ages to think of it and i'm not good at poetry anyway. The couplets are a hint for Amy of what may happen in the future, so if you want to find out what they actually mean then keep reading and i'll update soon. Thanks


	10. Penultimate

This is the penultimate chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

In front of the two hybrids stood a hedgehog holding a chaos emerald. Both Amy and Knuckles were surprised to see a blue-grey hedgehog with dark sea-green eyes. "Sonic." The pink hedgehog said with full of sprite, she turned her back to him. "Go on, cry over your dead chipmunk girlfriend and leave me be." Knuckles was surprised at Amy's actions "Shadow, don't make Amy do this." "I'M NOT POSSESSED KNUCKLES, I HEARD, YOU LIED TO ME YOU SCUMBAG!" Amy spat at the both of them and ran into the forest with burning in her eyes.

_I cannot take this anymore, why can't I let go of Sonic?_

Sonic ran after her, then he soon realised he wasn't as fast as he use to be; he lost stamina quickly and stopped. While panting he felt a prickle as if he was being watched, he shook himself and tried to continue running but he still couldn't keep up with her. Exhausted from the chase he crawled to a nearby log in agony from the pain in his heart and sides. He then heard a slightly quiet evil laugh and a thing jumping from tree to tree but he didn't care about that. He was still panting as he let out a cry of pain and frustration that was heard all over the island.

Amy was hiding behind a tree beating up about her crush on Sonic; he was a liar and a cheater whom she would never forgive.

But _no matter what he's still my hero_

She couldn't take hearing Sonic's painful cries anymore and slid out from her hiding place to sit beside him and put her hand on his. He looked up to her warm smile again, she was more beautiful than she was a few years ago but her quills were in a tangled mess. He turned to face her and put his hand on hers "Amy, I'm so sorry. I so confused back then, I…" a branch cracked as if someone had stepped on it, the two hedgehogs looked around to see…

Nothing, not a single life form in sight.

He turned to face her again "I did have a small relationship with her, but it didn't work out so we just remained friends, that time you caught me was we were ending it." He looked down and sighed, "I need to speak to Knuckles but I wonder, how did he survive that bullet? and how did you survive that escape pod?"

*Flashback

_The escape pod was plummeting to earth at a deadly speed. Inside, Amy and Tails were hugging each other with their eyes tightly shut for comfort, wishing that their journey wouldn't end tragically. Knuckles' body then started glowing a strange green colour "What?" cried Tails. In a flash the body disappeared and the pod immediately slowed down to a slower speed, it fell into the Sea and bobbed up and down in the waves then settled down and floated on the surface. The crew inside were relived of one worry but then started to panic as they realised there was no land in sight. After a silent, miserable three hours at sea a Westopolian fishing boat rescued them and reunited them with station square again. _

*End of flashback

"I still don't understand how Knuckles was revived." Sonic said after Amy explained to him what happened. "The master emerald revived me." Knuckles was right behind him, he had heard the painful cries and came running. "Were you following me before?" asked Sonic "No." "But who was following me before? I heard someone laughing." Sonic was now curious but the others just shook their heads "I heard something in the background before but I think it's nothing." Said Amy.

Then the little group headed back to the shrine of the master emerald with Knuckles leading the way. Little did he know that Sonic and Amy behind him were holding hands and a dark figure was lurking behind the trees. Amy and Sonic quickly let go of their hands while Knuckles turned around to face them. He noticed Sonic's state, "Whoa what happened to you? You look a lot older than…" "18," Sonic sharply replied, "Don't ask what happened." Sonic wanted to forget what happened over the past two years but he was wondering how Tails was getting on with his research into Vector.

* * *

The dark corridors were all here really there was in sight, and bodies. Tails had seen the dark hedgehog run away and was pursuing it but he couldn't keep up with its speed.

_Almost Sonic's speed_

Tails was checking many rooms for a possible computer containing government or GUN documents but there were no computer rooms; only empty prison cells in a sea of dark corridors. He turned to one last room; this room was different to the others, which were just filled with bars. One side was covered in bullets and patches of faded red while the opposite side had rifles strapped to its peaky walls. Tails was horrified at the sight, many people had come to a gruesome end in the place, and he decided he needed to leave before he would suffer the same fate.

_Screw Vector I need to get outta here_

Tails had a chaos emerald with him. Throughout all the ordeal he had suffered over the past two years this emerald and his sanity was all he really fox guarded, he daren't use it then because they were thought to be useless, now he knew they weren't. "Chaos…" he started to shout then felt a painfully kick on his back, it sent him flying to the ground and tried to defend himself but it was no use, the hedgehog creature had its foot on his neck, ready to take a life. The bloody eyes of hatred loomed over the terrified kitsune as its head suffered a hard blow from a gloved fist.

* * *

The three old friends sat at the foot of the master emerald. Sonic was starting to look more azure now and Amy had finally untangled her quills. She was confused about everything that had happened over the past day or so, she still had slight feelings for him (and someone else for that matter) she wanted to tell all she knew about what was going on with the mob but that meant telling him about Shadow. Sonic had never really recovered from his psychotic moment two years ago so it was best not to tell him who her dark rescuer was.

Knuckles was still confused about everything, he could remember but what did Eggman mean when he said about Sonic going physco? He wanted to ask but Sonic's slight maddened eyes put him off completely.

It was a while after anyone had spoken and Sonic could tell both his old friends were weirdly looking at him. He couldn't stand the silence any longer and set off into the forest in an attempt to regain his famed speed. After some few minutes of running Sonic got some stamina back but couldn't run actually faster than the speed of sound like he use to. Abruptly a black figure sped past him.

_That is as fast as I use to run. What a minute…_

Sonic chased this mysterious figure across the entire island, no losing track of it even for a second. The figure had reached a sharp edge to the island, end of the road. Sonic pounced at the figure but then it disappeared in a ball of coloured light.

Sonic skidded in his tracks just as the figure disappeared. "What, how did that thing get a chaos emerald." He said to himself and went back to the shrine on his way he tripped over something and fell to his hands and knees, it was a kitsune that had healing cuts and bruises all over it and big bruises on its back and head. Sonic realised it was an unconscious Tails and shook him "Hey lil' bro." Sonic calmly said, "Wake up." The kitsune opened its eyes and said through a bleeding mouth ".prision…dead…Shadow…" The kitsune fell into an immediate state of unconsciousness as Sonic reattempted to keep him awake. It was no use, Tails was in a coma.

Sonic got up.

_Shadow died, if he didn't he wouldn't do a thing like this. Would he?_

"CHAOS SPEAR" Sonic quickly dodged this attack and saw who the strange figure that had been following him was. He was a exact copy of Sonic but he had ruby eyes, a cruel snarl on his face, black fur and stripes of red on his curled up quills.

"Shadow." Sonic greeted him

"Faker…" came Shadow's reply.

* * *

A bit of a cliffhanger there. The final chapter for this story may take a while as I'm back at school now. If you have any suggestions for a possible sequel or any improvments for the previous chapters please review and all criticism will be accepted. **Visit my profile to vote for your favorite let go chapter so far. **


	11. Make your choice

The final chapter (dun dun dunnnnnnnnn!) enjoy! (Oh by the way I'm no longer Brownscarf95, I'm now chocola cheesecake, to avoid any confusion)

* * *

The blood was boiling inside Sonic's veins. This Hedgehog had caused so much trouble; he couldn't bear to look at him. The obsidian hedgehog opposite was boiling with anger himself, he didn't know why he was angry but he was thirsty for revenge, and the chaos emeralds. Sonic leapt at him and Shadow dodged and punched him, Sonic crippled back and struck again. The two hedgehogs fought brutally, knocking down a few trees in their plight.

Back at the shrine of the master emerald Knuckles had left Amy to continue pacing around the giant stone, she started to hear the sounds of thudding and yelling. She chased the noises and found herself amongst a few tree stumps and two hedgehogs, both alike but one was dark cobalt and the other was black. Amy was terrified of them both as they were bloodthirsty. She sighted a crumpled ball nearby, it slowly breathing and twitching once in a while. She dived deep into the woods so she wouldn't be sighted and made her way to pull her friend out of the situation. Tails looked slightly different than he use to, but he was covered in cuts and horrific bruises on his back and head. She managed to drag him out safely and tried to wake him. "Wake up Tails, please, wake up!" Tails didn't budge but he was alive.

Sonic was turning darker and darker; to determination to destroy this 'clone' was crushing him mentally. He dodged a chaos spear and hit his enemy squarely on the stomach and Shadow flew backwards. Shadow couldn't feel anything, he couldn't remember much.

_I don't know any other emotion but rage, all I can remember from my past is the chaos emeralds and to planning to kill the blue hedgehog. I'm just a mindless killing machine._

He noticed that the faker wasn't his usual self; he had no pupils and black fur. His opponent had gone wild and Shadow himself could feel his pupils vanishing.

* * *

Knuckles was getting agitated about the noise in the woods. He turned around to see some trees fall

_That damn Sonic_

Knuckles hurried to the forest and saw Amy with Tails. "What the heck is happening!" "I'm not 100% sure," Amy replied, "I think Tails got badly hurt when Sonic started attacking Shadow." "What SHADOW!? I need to go and sort those two out!" He walked forward but Amy stood in front of him. "No, I'll go. You stay here with Tails." "No you stay I'll confront them." Knuckles snapped back but Amy had already left. Knuckles groaned and dragged Tails back to the shrine.

Amy rushed through the trees; She was terrified that they would into their dark selves and kill her in the process.

_But it's a risk I have to take_

She stumbled on a tree and fell, picked herself up and ran off, She was slightly bleeding but her mind was too focused on running to care for the wound.

She found them still fighting, She screamed and hid her face.

_OMG Dark Sonic and Shadow!_

The two fighters stopped the scuffle and faced the shaking Hedgehog visible amongst the trees. They hit the ground with a thump and returned to their normal selves. Shadow was weirdly blinking; he suddenly remembered everything.

_Amy!_

Shadow stood up and approached Amy but Sonic pushed him back and reached Amy first. "Don't you dare hurt her!" Sonic spat his rival. He gently shook her to her senses and she gazed up at Sonic. He was turning more cobalt now.

Sonic knew that he could be terrifying to Amy. He had found it hard to control his anger after the ARK incident; in prison it was quite common for him to attack his guard.

*Flashback

_The greasy-haired guard was taunting Sonic (as usual) while Sonic was just grinning and bearing it, then suddenly the guard waved a piece of chocolate in front of the bars, Sonic sensed its creamy luxurious smell and tried to grab it. The guard yanked his hand away from the bars and popped it into his mouth, "mmm, shame you can't have any blue boy," The guard said with his mouth open disgustingly showing its contents of to Sonic, "you're only good enough for bread and water." Sonic couldn't stand it any more and leapt at the bars, clawing into thin air and gnashing his teeth menacingly as if a rottweiler would do to a nearby mailman. "Yowch!" the guard jumped back, He pulled a tranquilliser gun from his bag and aimed it at Sonic's head "Time to put you back in your place." He pulled the trigger. _

_Bang! _

*End of flash back.

Sonic shook himself, trying to forget but the memories couldn't escape: they stuck in his mind like glue. Shadow stood up clutching his stomach to see Sonic comforting Amy, gently rocking her too and fro while wrapping his arms around her. "Don't you two look like the perfect look like the perfect couple." he bitterly and ran off. Amy noticed Shadow leave. "Wait Shadow..." He was gone.

Tails had found himself lying by the master emerald; he felt the back of his head. The stinging pain had gone; he remembered almost falling into unconsciousness and grabbing the ankle of his attacker before disappearing with the light and Sonic... "Sonic?" he asked only Knuckles was around, watching over him. The light crimson echidna then looked away from him and jumped to the bottom of the shrine. He stood tall and firmly as a hedgehog approached. Knuckles glared at him but Shadow just glanced at him and put his head down and continued walking. "Yeah, you keep walking." he spat at Shadow, Shadow looked up nastily, his fists clenched and his set of white canines blaring. Knuckles took this as a challenge and clenched his fists, ready to fight. Knuckles ran to punch him but a white gloved palm held him up; Shadow didn't want a fight. Suddenly Shadow ran back into the forest without a word.

Before reaching to a clearing Shadow stopped himself.

_Why the hell am I going back to that hedgehog?_

Suddenly there was a click of a gun. "Don't move" hissed the voice, the gun was raised to Shadow's head. Shadow just wickedly smiled and walked away. "KEEP WALKING AND I'LL SHOOT!" The GUN officer was aiming his gun at Shadow, he was sweating from fright and his sweaty hands clung to the handle as if the gun was priceless china. "Foolish boy," Shadow just smirked and turned to face him the young officer was uneven, he swallowed and screamed "NOW!" His comrades leapt out of their hiding places and tried to stun Shadow. But Shadow's fur bounced the stun bullets off. One officer was dragging Amy and threw her at his feet. "Give yourself up Sonic, or your lover will suffer." he knelt down to her level she was scared. Very scared. The Guns were pointed at both of them, but did not see Shadow slip a chaos emerald to Amy. "Take it and find the others, I'll take care of this." he whispered. He then stood up with his hands up in the air, "Go!" he shouted at Amy and she chaos controlled her self away. The officers took a shot at Shadow but the bullets just bounced off of him. "CHAOS BLAST!" he shouted; he closed his eyes and opened them again. All the officers were blown back.

* * *

Amy appeared by the master emerald to see her old friends again. They were both touching the master emerald , lokking up at the sky which was dotted with black metal birds, they noticed the females presence. "There you are," Knuckles said, "We were just about to leave without you." "Come on!" Tails beckened Amy to come with them "The GUN forces will be landing soon and will probably kill us all!" but then time paused in Amy's veiw. The world was slowly shrinking into the distance when a demonic voice whisphered in to her ear.

**"_The demon will have all under his finger_**

**_If you dare stall, if you dare linger._**

**_The price if you do will be dear_**

**_And the future will never be clear."_**

"AMY!" "wha what?" Amy snapped out of it. As if someone else was controling her mind she turned and ran "Sorry Tails this is my destiny, i have work to do." She didn't look back but she knew they had already gone.

* * *

_Pathetic humans, that was too easy. They should count themselves lucky they're not dead._

After several minutes of standing in the debris, felt the presence of someone behind him. He turned to see a magenta female behind him; She looked at him in a complete amazement for a couple of minutes "Tails and Knuckles have fled with the master emerald." She said, feeling that queasy, horrible feeling of deja vu. She blinked for a bit and steeped away in shock, instead of the onyx hedgehog that was supposed to be in front of her was a crystal statue of a hedgehog, his mouth was open in shock.

_**"The demon has a heart of mystery,**_

_**Choose him and our killer is history."**_

She blinked again to see a confused Shadow "Are you alright?" he asked.

_Demon, Shadow you're the demon, the demon hedgehog_

There were suddenly banging and crashing noises before Amy could answer."RUN!" Shadow took Amy by the hand ran into the deepest parts of the forest, an armada of GUN aircraft were pursuing their steps. Suddenly an army was chasing them. "Hold on!" shadow cried and went into sonic speed, no could catch up with them. "Damn it!" They had reached the end of the island; the island was falling towards the earth, as the master emerald was gone. Sonic was right behind them. "Shadow, as much as hate you I beg of you, take Amy and run! I'll hand myself in, I deserve this, take her and run!" He turned to go but Shadow stopped him. "I've done the damage, I've killed more. Take Amy back to your homeland, I'll pretend to be you." "No! It's me they want! Not you!"

"_**Choose the Hero and something will be wrong**_

_**But affects of the mission will last life long."**_

_Sonic's the hero?_

The two male hedgehogs were bickering like mad but Amy couldn't see this, she shook herself. She was hallucinating two hedgehog-like demons like in the dream. They were crawling towards her.

_**Don't let this go; we are here for a reason, make your choice.**_

_No I can't do this, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! _

_**Intervene and make your choice…**_

* * *

The end… for now. I will be doing three alternate sequels based on the decision Amy has to make (hopefully better written than this one). I will be realising them soon. Here's some small snippets from two of them…

_Who are you? Why are you questioning me? I don't who you are mortal but you act as if you know me, as if read me like an open book. You look at me with so much confusion; you don't know what's gone on and how I got into this predictiment, locked in a padded cell and left to die while the earth crumble to dust. _**(My vile insanity)**

The main room was still the same as it was all those years ago

You shouldn't be here

The glass floor painting a carpet of planets and stars

_Shadow will catch you_

My body was succumbing to the fear inside my mind

_He will kill you_

Then a hand came upon my shoulder

_Good-bye Amy Rose_ **(Shadowed lives)**


End file.
